


One Piece Titles

by Seito



Series: AU Snapshots (fake fic title challenge) [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Families of Choice, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: Our story can pass into legend over and over again. AU snapshots1) Luffy knows someone is missing. He knows. But he cannot remember who.2) Ace loves and hates his life3) Ace and Marco and steel bars inbetween





	1. Forgotten child

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr, there was an ask game that said: SEND ME A MADE-UP FIC TITLE AND I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I WOULD WRITE TO GO WITH IT
> 
> While none of the following stories are complete enough to stand by themselves, I figured you guys will appreciate seeing them. Some are quite short, some have way more detailed AU notes attached to them.
> 
>  **Please don't ask for more.** They are as complete as they're going to get.

**Forgotten child**

Sometimes Luffy looked to the left, expecting to see someone standing next to him. He would tilt his head in confusion, because there was never anyone there. There never was. So why did he keep looking?

But there should be someone there. Luffy knew it, deep inside his heart. There was supposed to be someone there. Someone with black hair and freckles. Someone taller than him, bigger than him. Someone very important to him. But how could Luffy forget? Luffy would never forget someone important to him! Important people were important! They were  _nakama_.

Sabo would know. Sabo always knew. Except Sabo wasn't here either. Luffy clutched his chest, a sharp pain piercing his heart. Loneliness crept in, pressing down on Luffy's shoulders. It was inevitable. People left. They always left. Gramps left. Sabo left. The person who should be there but wasn't, clearly left.

Once again, Luffy was all alone.

* * *

AU Notes

AU where in his grief of losing Sabo, Ace made a wish to never be born. His wish was granted, but per usual for this trope, Ace is kinda floating around invisible, watching as the people he touched (particularly Luffy) try to carry on.

Poor Luffy isn't mourning the loss of one brother, he's mourning the loss of  _two_. He doesn't understand  _why_.

Because Ace, you may think the world is better off without you, but there are always people you touch in a profound way without your knowing. Just because you wish you were never born, the soul doesn't easily forget that there should be something there. Luffy may love and adore Sabo, but Ace, he picked  _you_  first.


	2. A horrible, wonderful life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On tumblr, there was an ask game that said: SEND ME A MADE-UP FIC TITLE AND I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I WOULD WRITE TO GO WITH IT
> 
> While none of the following stories are complete enough to stand by themselves, I figured you guys will appreciate seeing them. Some are quite short, some have way more detailed AU notes attached to them.
> 
> **Please don't ask for more.**  They are as complete as they're going to get.

**A horrible, wonderful life**

Can you love and hate something at the same time? Can you set yourself up for failure, for lies, but still find happiness? Can you smile each day and cry each night? He asks these questions, in the privacy of his head, in darkest depths of his mind. He still doesn't know the answer.

Ace hates everything about his life. The role of the curse prince, the weight of his father's shadow, the crippling knowledge of his mother's death, a smile straight out from the past, and the very blood that runs through his veins. Knowing the damn truth twisted and warped him, shackling him to fate, dragging him deep down into the sea.

Ace loves everything about his life. The love of his brothers, the way pops call him son, the lull of the sea, and a place to call home. He finds peace and hope and they're so terrible and wonderful gifts to have. They make him feel like he's floating on air and maybe, just maybe things will turn out alright.

It's a horrible, wonderful life. But it's the life that shapes him to be him. He wouldn't change a thing.

He hates it.

He loves it.

It's his.

* * *

AU Notes

Just some character introspection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just need this poor precious sunshine child to be happy, okay? But you know, all that tragedy is what makes Ace, Ace.
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out.


	3. Breaking Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On tumblr, there was an ask game that said: SEND ME A MADE-UP FIC TITLE AND I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I WOULD WRITE TO GO WITH IT
> 
> While none of the following stories are complete enough to stand by themselves, I figured you guys will appreciate seeing them. Some are quite short, some have way more detailed AU notes attached to them.
> 
> Please don't ask for more. They are as complete as they're going to get.

**Breaking Free**

This cage was all Ace had ever known. He didn't know how long he had been here or even why. It had been lost, somewhere deep in his memories along with what felt was an overwhelming grief.

Three stone walls, a steel bars that offered the teasing sight of the blue sky above. Ace had stared up at that sky for so long, seen it painted every which color, even storm and weather pattern from the thunderous roars, to soft pitter-patter of rain, gently falling snow, and soft white clouds.

Chains clinking, Ace looked up at the blue sky, wishing and hoping (for what? he didn't know). A bright blue flash caught his eyes, flying closer.

Ace stared in awe as a bright blue bird that looked to be made of fire (that was fire right? he remembered fire) landed before twisting and shifting into familiar shape of a man.

Blond hair and half lidded eyes looked straight at Ace.

"Are you the one who has been calling me, yoi?"

* * *

**AU Notes**

I like fics where Marco rescues Ace from cages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cookies if you know this scene. This is currently the last chapter.
> 
> Please leave a review on the way out.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year
> 
> Please leave a review


End file.
